Happy B Day Shayera! A Beautiful present
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: After being re join to the justice league, Shayera have her BDay. Supergirl and Zatanna give her some presents, and some close friends too… CH2 Now up, R&R!
1. Ch1 Surprise Party

Happy B-Day Shayera!... A beautiful present…

By: HawkAngel o

Disclaimer: They're not mine, Owners DC/WB

Pairings: HGGL

Spoilers, Summary: After being re- join to the justice league, Shayera have her B-Day. Zatanna and Supergirl go to a mission with her, in the return; Supergirl and Zatanna give her some presents, and some close friends too… RR!

Chapter 1: Surprise Party… …

Alarm… Radio… 6:30 am

"Good morning to everybody, this is a very shine day, Congratulations for all the people who have B-Days..." the locator says, and played the song of the happy b-day…

Shayera wake up, not being happy for have this day, she want this day normal as all days after re-join to the league. Only doing her duties, assign missions, taking monitor duty, eat, and sleep, that's was her normal day.

She took the picture she loves to see every day, when she get awake, and every night she suffer of nightmares, and make the moment good; A double Photo of John and her, the first, John was holding her, they were in their uniforms, in the Javelin 7; the second, they were in civilian clothes, in a Chinese Restaurant. She takes for a few seconds her mask for this photo. Wally took this beautiful moment in a picture… She remembers this moment with a smile…

Flashback

"Hey guys please a photo!" Flash said carring the camera with a big smile, corner to corner of his face. He was with only his mask, he wear a Red shirt, and black pants.

"Flash… Wally, no, no, I don't like photos; I always look bad in them…" Shayera said with a protest. She wears a blue blouse, and black pants.

"Please Shay, only a photo, you gonna look beautiful, I promise", He wear, a turtle neck gray shirt, and blue jeans… John said, that convince Shayera...

"Ok, only one photo… please Wally don't say anybody I took off my mask…"

"Ok, I promise" Wally said. Shay look in all the place, to not be people looking on them, she make sure of it, took of her mask, put in the table. She takes a mirror of her bag, she was comfortable with her looking, but anyway, She asked John and Wally.

Then, Wally took the photo…

End of Flashback

She stands up, make her bed, and take her uniform, put her black uniform in the bed, to just in a few minutes take a shower, and go out to her assign mission, her partners Zatanna and Supergirl. She have a good relation with both, so she decided not to talk with them anyway, she really don't want to disturb them, with this b-day…

So, She take a bath, she goes out and cover her body with the towel, and took another for her wings. She dry all her body, and put some body cream, and took the hair dryer to dry her hair, and her wings spread them some times to dry it faster. She puts her uniform, and wraps the mace in her waist.

7.20Am

She goes out, directly to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast. In there was Supergirl and Flash talking with Black Canary and Green Arrow, and eating breakfast. She took some plate with some fruits, Yogurt, and granola. She took her seat in the corner of the cafeteria, she always seat there, always alone… this time was different…

"Heeey Shaaaaaaaaayera, come on, sit with us...!" Flash say with a smile.

"No, I don't want to bother…"

"Come on, Shay" Supergirl protest...

"Yes, you always take breakfast alone; please take it with us..." Black Canary staying with protest, and making a good comment.

"Uhm ok," Shayera saw when Flash put her a chair, and then she seats.

"Morning Shayera…" Green arrow said with a little smile.

"Morning"

"Soooo, talk something guys…" Flash said to make Shayera more comfortable, but he didn't do that at all… She was nervous, she don't want disturb them… she was doing this, because she don't want be bad educated with them… so..

"Zatanna, Shayera and I, are in a assign mission, in Paris… right Shayera?"… Supergirl say, making Shayera be a little nervous…

"Uuuh, yes…"

"Shaaaaaaaaaaaayeeeeeera don't be afraid with us, we are your friends" Flash said noting her nervousness, and making a big smile to her. Shayera only returns the smile but she keeps silent, and continued eating.

They started talking of all things, Hawkgirl was only eating in silence, and hearing.

"Do you want something, a coke, a coffee, a yogurt?" Flash asked the couple.

"No thanks…"Green Arrow and Black Canary said.

"No, thank you sweetie" Supergirl say making the fastest man alive being with color pinky in his cheeks…

"Ok, I'm gonna bring some coffee, do you want some Shay?"… Flash asked.

"No, thanks" The hot shot go to the coffee table. Letting the others in the table. She look to the clock in the middle of the cafeteria, "hey Supergirl, we need to go right now with J'onn, he will gave us some orders and Zatanna will be there, We late some minutes…"

"Ok, let's go" Kara say good bye to Flash, sending him a kiss, Arrow, and Canary.

"Sorry… " Hawkgirl and Supergirl said. J'onn just said anything, and starts giving them orders for the mission in Paris.

Shayera look J'onn with some nervously… but in that moment Shay didn't care at all. She knew J'onn know that this day is her b-day, but he didn't tell her nothing, but anyway she feels good not to bother him with that, with all his work, so this was nothing for her.

"Ok, let's go girls…" Hawkgirl said

"Hey! you sound like the song…" Supergirl said with a big smile.

"Of course," Zatanna said remarking the point of Supergirl.

"Really? anyway, to Paris"

"The city of love" Zatanna said, with a romantic voice.

"If you said that…" Hawkgirl said with a sad low tone, but she don't try to hide it. No this time, she was a little depressive; she was like that all days… was a costume for her.

They go up to a Javelin, and travel to Paris. In there, they will be with the governor doing some plans…

Watch Tower 2 …

"J'onn, today's Shayera B-Day, we need to bring her a cake…!" Flash said.

"Yes, I know, is a good idea of the cake, and we can bring some Oreos… but she is on a mission right now…" J'onn said with tone of excitement in his voice tone.

"Ok, I will buy the cake in Earth, you come will me right, to choose a good one?" Flash asked with excitement.

"Yes," J'onn said, making a small smile, for her friend, Shayera.

In some part of Earth… Detroit…

"Today's is Shayera B-Day… but I'm not sure to give her a gift, a hug, something…" John said to himself, He was laying in the bed "seeing" the TV, seeing, if he really was doing it. "Ok, I'm gonna buy a box of chocolates, a teddy bear, and roses, and a card…, and I'm surprise her, putting them in her room, Oooh the problem is to enter to her room, and nobody seen me… I gonna tell J'onn about this", He put his shoes, took his keys, and go out of his apartment. He directly goes to the Mall, to buy her a Teddy bear, the roses, and the box of chocolates.

Paris…

"Uhm I look some depress Shayera…" Zatanna asked Supergirl when Shayera was talking with the governor.

"Yeah, later I'm gonna talk with J'onn, maybe he can do something to change it…" Supergirl said… Looking back to Shayera

Detroit …

"Green Lantern to J'onn"

"I'm here, what's the problem?"

"Can you help me with something" John was returning from the mall and going to his apartment.

"In what? Tell me," J'onn said, protesting to know what's the reason of this… "Is something for Shayera?"

"Yes, I buy her some presents, and I… I… want to put her presents in her bedroom… can you help me?" John said

"Of course, I was waiting your call, I want to tell you that, Flash and I buy a cake, and we are waiting for her to come back of her mission in Paris. We prepared her a little party, Superman, Black Canary, Supergirl, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Flash and me, maybe Batman and Wonder Woman would be here, to celebrated her, but, is fine with this people, you gonna come celebrated her with us?" John was opening the door of his apartment, close the door, and he put all the stuff in the table.

"Uhm no, I gonna make my things apart… but anyway can you help me with this, can you permit me, go to her quarters, to put her gifts?" John asked, at some part busy, preparing Shay's gifts

"Yes… uhm, I gonna said a lie to her, saying that you are in some Lanterns stuff, to make it, appear more real?"

"Yeees, you got in the right spot, yes thank you!" John said.

"Ok, time?"

"In a Hour, I'll be there" John respond.

"Ok, J'onn out"

After, talking with J'onn, He starts writing in the card, he buy to Shayera. Preparing the Teddy bear, with the rose in his hand. The chocolates and the card paste in the front part of the box of chocolates… that all be in a perfect conditions, when she got to see them…

Paris…

"J'onn to Supergirl"

"J'onn to Zatanna"

"Yes, J'onn?" said Zatanna

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Supergirl said,

"The two can be far of Shayera for a while, I gonna tell you some surprise for her"

"Wow, I love surprises!" Supergirl said with excitement

"Surprise?" Zatanna asked

"Yes, you are far from Shayera?"

"Yes, surprise for?" Zatanna asked again

"Yeap, today is Shayera's B-Day... Flash and I organized her a little party, with cake, cokes, and Oreos… "

"Yeaaa Party, Oooh we have to buy her a present!" Supergirl says with a smile.

"Yes, when we have time…" Zatanna said with sad voice…

"Ok, you know the party… J'onn out"

"There's no problem with the presents, I will go buy them, and hide them in the javelin, just cover me with the mission, deal?" Supergirl said with a gentle smile.

"ok, deal, just make sure, they are pretty cover, buy some pink roses for her, and… a card, put some message for her, sign it, and soon I can, I put it a message, and sign to it, ok?" Zatanna said.

"Of course, for make it better, yes" Supergirl said, flying away, going to a mall for buying her some beautiful roses, and gifts.

Then, she goes with Shayera, hiding all the things she already knows. For making this a beautiful present.


	2. Ch2 An Unexpected Night or hug?

-

Happy B-Day Shayera!... A beautiful present…

By: HawkAngel XD

-

Chapter 2: An unexpected night…

-

Paris…

Supergirl, go to the nearest Mall, she don't try to hide her uniform, so she enter and buy some presents for Shayera; the pink roses, chocolates, a card, a white blouse, and a blue sweater. Later, Supergirl goes to a place where they put the gifts in a very good presentation.

After some hour and a Half. She press her comm link.

"Supergirl to Zatanna"

"I'm here… you have the presents?" Zatanna asked excited.

"Yes, their look very good in the boxes with balloons and confetti inside, they are pretty nice", she said happy for the surprise for her partner.

"You already go to the Javelin, to hidden in there?" Zatanna asked, and start talking again, "Oh… we have to say something to her, when we got to the watchtower, one of us have to stay with her in the javelin and We need to say something very credible… not be suspects with her, you know, she is a detective… like Batman… "

"Yes, I'm going to the Javelin… uhm yeah… I think you be more credible than I, so you stay with her, and in that time I gave her presents to J'onn, and I return with you, so We can gave her the surprise… that's a good idea, right?" Supergirl say being some nervous about the lie they have to said to her.

"That's a good idea, so we do it like that"

"Is the best I can think… so, yes" Supergirl says with a little smile… "Supergirl out"

-

Watch Tower 2…

Green Lantern arrives to the Watch tower in the green bubble carring all the gifts of Shayera. J'onn and Flash was waiting for him with nervousness and anxiety. Obviously, they gonna be part of this surprise, and they wanna know, what lantern is going to gave her. The metal door opened…

"John! We are waiting for you, we need to put the presents in this moment, in an hour or two they gonna be here, and we don't have justification to make her waiting, in that's the case…"J'onn said, waiting Flash to end the sentence. John put the roses, teddy bear, chocolates and the card in the principal table.

"I'm gonna be the fastest man with a limp…" The hot shot say sadly… but in a few seconds recovering his cutie smile.

"yeah, I know, she is not waiting to have this, so make her think that we forgot her B-Day, like we are doing right now…" he said sadly, took a breath, and start again talking "When they get here, you said that you wanna talk with them, some stuff like that, when they got here, we gave her the surprise, ok?"

"Yeah, ok, we have to enter to her quarters…" J'onn said. A voice sound in his comm link.

"Supergirl to J'onn"

"I'm here, ok… so?"

"Yeah, I buy some things to her and for the part of Zatanna too. So we think we have to wait with her some minutes in the Javelin, Zatanna is gonna be with her in that moment. In that time, I gonna go out with her gifts, I will gave It to you, and I return to the javelin telling her about, you want to talk with her, or something like that, what do you think?" Supergirl asked J'onn

"That's the idea we have, you got to the point!" J'onn said, making a little hidden smile.

"Then, who is?" Flash asked; trying to hear the voice in the comm of J'onn.

"Is Supergirl…"

"Can we go right now?" Lantern asked, with a desesperate voice. J'onn just said no with a movement of his head.

"Gave her all my salutes, my kisses and all my love to her…" Wally said increasing his voice, with a big smile.

"OH, Is Wally, said the same to him, Oooh sweetie" Supergirl responds the sweetie comments of Flash who is unloved with her voice.

"Can we go right now?" Lantern making another comment.

"You hear her, ok, so that's the plan ok?" J'onn said, with the last comment of the conversation.

"Yes… Oooh said Wally that he is a sweetie boy… and love him, with all my heart… " She said with love in her voice.

J'onn just with a smile in his face, knowing that Flash hear her comment, he just say "J'onn out". Flash was with a red face of her comments, and he said "that chick loves me…" Wally making him proud of Supergirl, his girlfriend "… is romantic and pretty hot…"

"So can we go right now?" John with his last insists. "Calm down, Hotshot, She is not sexier than my Shay…" He said with a smile and a grin in his face.

"Hey!" Flash said with protest.

They argued some minutes about it, and then they go to Shayera's quarters. Wally put some petals of roses in her bed; John put the Teddy bear with a rose, J'onn put the box of chocolates and the card in the right side of the teddy bear, all in the center of her bed. They put some petals of roses in the floor, making a road. Then, they left the room with all the stuff in there, making the room look pretty good for the Lantern's surprise.

It Pass like 45 minutes, Flash and J'onn was waiting for the couple, Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman and Wonder Woman.

John was hiding in some part of the Watchtower…

(A/N, in other place when Hawkgirl don't make much contact when she arrives of some mission…)

-

Hawkgirl, Supergirl, and Zatanna were arriving to the watchtower, the plan was being good, no mistakes in it…

"Hey Hawkgirl, can you help me with this report?" Zatanna asked, with interest in the question, making Hawkgirl trust and don't be suspect of the surprise party.

"Yeah," Hawkgirl said.

"I'm gonna tell J'onn we are here already" Supergirl said with a nervousness in her voice

"Okay," Zatanna and Hawkgirl said at the same time, making them laugh.

-

Supergirl goes to some point of the javelin, took the gifts, and flew high speed to the principal room. In there, was Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and J'onn. In the table, were a big couple of gifts, Supergirl puts hers and Zatanna's in the table... Then Supergirl returns to the javelin, talks to Hawkgirl and Zatanna to come to the principal room, to supposedly "talk" with J'onn about the mission in Paris.

-

…The lights off… Hawkgirl, Zatanna and Supergirl enter to the room…

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Shay, happy birthday to you!" All the people in the room were singing. Flash was carrying the cake, with a candle in form of "?", following by the others. She smiles.

"Oh! Thank you to everybody", she said ending to turn off with her candle. Then, Supergirl put the lights on, all the people were giving her hugs, Flash start cutting the cake, Shayera was opening gifts. This B-Day was unexpected to her, and she was very happy to have this, but the only person she want to see with her, was some guy with emerald eyes, and also celebrating with her friends, of course. After being talking, drinking, eating cake, Oreos, chips… it was time to go to sleep. Shayera was lefting the principal room. J'onn press his comm-link.

-

"J'onn to Lantern"

"Yes, she is going to her room?"

"Yes,"

"So, I gonna look for her", John smiles "Lantern out"

Shayera open the door of her room; turn on the little light of the right side of the night table of her bed; Light on. She looks with great happiness, all her gifts and the roses in the bed, and in the floor. She took off her mask; put it in the night table. She carries immediately the teddy bear and took the rose of the soft little hands of the bear, smell it, and putting it in her soft hair. Then, she looks in the box of the chocolates, the card. So, she took it, and starts reading it.

The Card was in red color, saying happy birthday in the front, with a rabbit with a gift, in the interior was a "happy birthday", and then was the message of John in there; the message:

"_Happy Birthday Shayera! I hope all of this like you. I have thinking on it a long time ago. So, all your wishes can make real and I hope that I can be always with you… _

'_Every morning I wake up, I swear I don't think in any more. _

_Owner of my dreams, owner of my love. _

_You are my reason to be, and I always you gonna be in me,_

_Without your love I can't breath,_

_Without your love, I don't know what to do._

_You are air, that gives life and my soul breaths you_

_You are air, that gave me breath, one breeze that gave me more_

_You are air, that travels me, more far than the stars, _

_You are air, and I need you,_

_Please never leave._

_Without your love, I can't breath_

_That I need air, _

_If you are not here, _

_If you leave…' _

_That are my feelings for you, I need your love with me… I love you so much; I hope I can tell you this all the mornings…_

_With love… _

_John… " _

The door was knocked. Shayera stands up, and open the door…

"John…"

"Hey there… Happy birthday" John said and gave Shayera the 8 roses.

"They are beautiful, thank you" Shayera smell them, and giving John a smile. "Thank you for all of this"…

"Is not much, for telling you happy birthday… and…"

"I love you so much…" Shayera said ending John sentence.

"Yes…" John was happy to hear that words from the voice of Shayera. They stared talking about the mission and the party, Seconds pass, looking each other… "Oh, I'm bad for not giving you the hug?..." John asked embarrassed.

"Yes… a lot…" Shayera try to freeze that moment making another question… "You want some cake?"

"Of course, thank you"

-

Both go to the kitchen looking for the chocolate cake, and some drinks. They ate some cake, and drink soda. When they finish, they go to Shayera's room, and then John pass to his.

Shayera's room door…

"Ok, Good night, John"

"Night… thank you for the cake…" John said making more time to be with her.

"Yeah, sure"

"Do you want anyway the hug?" John asked, smiling.

"OF COURSE!" Shayera say with a big smile.

And they hug…

-End-

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey do you like it! I hope yes, because I have some crisis with the final T.TU… Thank you Luiz, for helping me with the message of the card. You save me:DU, and thank you Brianda with the number of roses, really I was in a crisis… ToTU.

Thanks :DU… REVIEW:DU…

PD: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS D, hey guys, sorry for my mistakes… you gonna said, "oh, you're a Lier!", all the mistakes, word missing, was fault of my Word program… T.TU X-x, it's not fair! TT… ok, anyway, Review… again… :D… XD…


End file.
